<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dance of Stars - Undercover Dancer 2 by Sketchy788</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918666">A Dance of Stars - Undercover Dancer 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788'>Sketchy788</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Fairy tail City Hero - Freeform, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Stripping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up shortly after Undercover Dancer. Natsu and Lucy have a wedding to save for...but how? Lucy dances again...and this time Natsu joins the fun.<br/>Collaboration with Rando ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cana Alberona/Bacchus Groh, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Magnolia Magic Police Department, lunch time.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The city was going through a rather slow time crime-wise, with only a few reports on minor incidents needing to be dealt with lately. The same thing happened every spring, with more people focusing on enjoying the weather than breaking the law.<br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">That’s why Lucy sat at her desk flipping through an intimidating pile of paperwork while she munched on her chef’s salad. Her brow was furrowed, and she was so caught up in her reading that she didn’t even notice movement at the desk next to hers.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Specifically, she didn’t see Natsu wheel his chair over until his warm hand was massaging her shoulder.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“What’s up, babe?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Hey, Natsu. I’m just looking over financial stuff for the wedding and honeymoon. I never realized how expensive this stuff was...” Heavy sigh. Gentle shoulder squeeze.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Don’t worry. We’ll figure somethin’ out, even if it takes a while.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You’re right. Thanks.”<br/><br/>“Hey, no problem.” His words and the swift kiss that followed made her feel a lot better.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Unfortunately their kiss was interrupted when Cana walked in.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You guys still sorting out money stuff?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yeah...” Lucy let out a sigh. Natsu squeezed her shoulder again. Cana grinned, this sneaky gleam in her eye. “Why? What are you up to?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Oh darling, I’m not up to anything. I just had a little idea that could help you out, that’s all.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“…Idea?”<br/><br/>“Yep! Given certain past assignments, I think you’d be a natural.” Cana winked. Lucy’s face went bright red. Natsu just looked clueless.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Does this...idea of yours have anything to do with your boyfriend’s club?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Only everything, smart girl.” Lucy wailed. Cana rolled her eyes. “Don’t give me that. We all know you had fun dancing last time, and we’ve all seen the videos. You’re damn good at it.”<br/><br/>“She’s phenomenal at it.” Another shoulder squeeze, this one rather amorous. Lucy knew full well what Natsu thought of her dancing.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Anyway, Bacchus’s club is co-ed, and he’s always looking for new talent…” The lovebirds glanced at each other. Lucy bit her lip, not sure what to do or say or even think about this suggestion.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">That was when Natsu broke the silence.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“We could at least give it a try.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I guess...wait. What do you mean we, Natsu?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Well this is our future we’re talkin’ about. I wanna help.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You’d do that for me?”<br/><br/>“Duh, for us.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I’m sure Bacchus will let you two audition no problem, but only if you want to.” Cana sat at her desk, filing her nail as she waited for a response.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lucy thought for a moment, eyes on Natsu the whole time. Then…</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Let’s do it.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cana looked mighty pleased with the whole turn of events. Natsu hugged Lucy, clearly thrilled that she was all for this plan.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lucy smiled...but she knew one thing:<br/><br/>They had a lot of work to do.</p>
<p class="western"><br/>~~~</p>
<p class="western">Casual dancing as part of an undercover assignment was not the same as stripping with the intention to earn money. Lucy knew that, and also knew she would have to up her dancing game if she wanted this endeavor to be successful.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">In short she would have to put her heart, mind, and soul into this, along with her body.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">So she did. She researched and studied, taking notes on a variety of rather steamy strip club video feeds. There was a reason these women were pros. They really knew how to move, how to captivate and seduce with nothing more than the right moves and the perfect expression.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lucy sighed, suddenly feeling very inadequate.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Still studyin’?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Natsu’s voice shook her out of her musing.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. Trying to anyway. All these girls seem so...perfect and I’m...not.” Another sigh. He glanced at the screen, shrugged, focused on her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You see perfect, I see flat, boring, disinterested. The opposite of you, Luce.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You...you mean that…?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Duh. Every night you got on stage you always seemed happy to be there. You were winning the crowd and having fun with it. That’s pretty damn perfect to me. But then, <em>you’re</em> perfect to me.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Thanks, Natsu.” A sweet kiss with a hint of spice. “Want a special preview of my audition?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You bet I do.” Another, arguably steamier, kiss. She giggled and led him to their bedroom with a finger wiggle and a smile.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">So she danced for him, giving him the show of a lifetime as she peeled off her uniform.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">...Then she handcuffed him to the bedpost and climbed on top of him, eager to convey exactly how much she loved and appreciated him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Much later, after both were quite satisfied and the cuffs were removed, Natsu pulled Lucy into a cuddle.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You’re gettin’ better at dancin’.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Thanks, love...” Two sleepy mumbles followed by a kiss and a snore as they dozed off in one another’s arms. For the first time since this whole dancing thing reared its head, Lucy felt comfortable with it, even confident…</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">...All thanks to a certain pink haired goofball...</p>
<p class="western">~~~</p>
<p class="western">Flash forward to the following afternoon. Natsu and Lucy went to Bacchus’s club well before business hours. Cana met them at the door and led them to the main stage area, where Bacchus sat.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Introductions were made. Hands were shaken.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Lucy, you first. Let’s see your magic.” She gulped, trying to keep stage fright from setting in. Natsu noticed, squeezed her hand, kissed her cheek, whispered.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You’ve got this, baby. Go on.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She bit her lip and nodded, then made her way to the stage as the lights dimmed.<br/><br/>Hypnotic beats, the same song she had practiced to countless times. Even last night with Natsu she had been a little shy, a little hesitant.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">But not now.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">All that hesitation and shyness? <br/><br/>Gone.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Her every move commanded attention. Even the subtle motions like nibbling her lip and unzipping her top conveyed raw sexual energy. Power. Less shy rookie girl, a bit closer to goddess.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">And she knew it, from the dark gleam in her eyes and the saucy smile. She dropped the top to the ground, let her hands brush over her breasts, barely concealed by a little black string bikini. Those same hands pushed the soft material to the side, a trick she had learned from all her research. A loud whistle from the corner.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She spun around the pole, turned to face away from her quite captivated audience. Her hips swayed in time with the music, and her skirt fell down her legs.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Another trick, upside down splits. The bikini bottoms were untied and tossed right at her lover, revealing a tiny shimmering thong underneath. One last twirl around the pole, finishing with her legs in the air and her hair swirling around her. Her heart was racing, blood was rushing to her head.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">And she was smiling. Holy shit, she had forgotten just how much fun dancing was.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Standing ovation from Cana, Bacchus, and Natsu. No surprise, Natsu was beaming and cheering.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"That's my woman right there!"<br/><br/>Moments later she was standing upright again, re-adjusting her bikini as Cana and Bacchus deliberated. The look on Natsu’s face exuded pure pride over his girl’s talents.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Pretty hot, Lu.” Cana nudged her boyfriend, who was acting almost...disinterested? Aloof? “What did ya think, Bacchy?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I think I’ve seen worse from girls who’ve been doing this for years. You’re hired.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Instant relief teamed with joy. Lucy squealed. Natsu grabbed her, spun her around, and kissed her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Told ya.” <br/><br/>“You definitely did. Thanks, Natsu.” Nose nuzzle. For a few sweet seconds they cuddled, until Bacchus’s voice brought them back to earth.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Alright, pinky. You’re up.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Natsu nodded, all smiles as he went to the stage. Lucy relaxed, knowing that someone as confident as he was couldn’t possibly mess this up…</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Or, that’s what she thought she knew. She didn’t realize, couldn’t have predicted, just how wrong she could be.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The whole routine, if you could call it that, was a trainwreck.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">First sign of trouble – he made a bee line to the pole. His grin expressed confidence. His actions expressed complete and utter foolishness.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“What the hell is he doing?!” She could hear Bacchus growling to Cana over the music. The feeling of dread that had started pooling in her tummy spread through her body, heating her cheeks in an embarrassed blush. If she could have crawled under the table and hid, she very likely would have.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">What….<em>was</em> he doing? Well, by the looks of it, he was trying to imitate Lucy’s dance moves...trying being the operative word. It was, after all, rather difficult considering how different their bodies were.</p>
<p class="western">A man simply could not do this sort of dance the same way a woman could.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">To his credit, he did look pretty sexy when he pulled his shirt up over his head...at least until his arms got tangled.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Then to make the whole thing worse, once he managed to wriggle the shirt off he grabbed the pole, tried to spin but ended up tripping over his own feet and faceplanting into the stage floor with an “oof!”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Okay, we’re done here.” Bacchus groaned. He gestured and the music stopped. Lucy ran over to help Natsu up off the ground, her need to support her fiance overwhelming any embarrassment she felt...which in this case was a lot.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She honestly wanted to glare at him, but the sad, apologetic look he flashed her quenched any anger. Instead, she felt bad for him, sympathetic. He had at least tried, the poor dummy. So she squeezed his hand, hoping to convey loving support. Right now she knew he needed it.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Natsu, man, you’re gonna need a lot of work before I let you on my stage again.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Natsu nodded. He didn’t look embarrassed, mostly disappointed. He sat down while the others discussed scheduling, taking a rare moment of silent thought.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Thursdays, Fridays, and weekends are our busiest days. We need all the talent we can get to bring customers in.”<br/><br/>“That’s...perfect, actually. It’s down time at the precinct so we’re off Friday through Monday right now.” She smiled. She was trying her best to play it cool but the truth is, she felt pretty excited.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Great. Now let’s get this over with. Here’s the club’s rules and security waiver. Read through these and sign when you’re done.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Once all the necessary paperwork had been signed, they shook hands again. Bacchus said something that made Lucy’s eyes brighten. Then he took a swig from his hip flask and went to his office, claiming a need to work on business stuff.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cana grinned a sneaky grin and patted Lucy’s ass before sneaking off to presumably join her boyfriend.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Business stuff, indeed…</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">That left Lucy alone with Natsu. She slipped her skirt and top back on then walked over to him. One hand stroked over his shoulder.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“How’re you feeling, love?”<br/><br/>“Bummed but I’ll get over it.” Heavy exhale. Then he took one look at Lucy, grinned, and pulled her into his arms. Flirting and cuddling always helped when he was in a bad mood. “You were incredible out there, by the way. Even better than usual.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Thanks.” Sexy grin. They shared a delicious kiss. Her hand ruffled through his hair and their noses touched. “Oh...Bacchus said to tell you something.”<br/><br/>“Huh? What’d he say?”<br/><br/>“He wants to give you a second chance, but only if you take it seriously. Get lots of practice...and don’t just try to copy me, alright?”<br/><br/>“It’s <em>hot</em> when you do it, though.” He nibbled her lip and let one hand roam under her skirt.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Down, boy. Not till we get home.” Soft giggle and finger waggle. “I can train you if you want. Give you private lessons when we’re not on call...you’ll be dancin’ like a pro in no time...You already have the body for it...” To emphasize this she traced a finger over from his shoulder to his collarbone.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Private lessons, huh?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. Just you and me, one on one...” She was so close to him she could hear his heart racing as she brushed her lips against his ear. She knew damn well she was playing with fire...oh well, they’d deal with that particular “problem” when they got home… “You like that idea?”<br/><br/>He nodded. His next words, a growl. <br/>“I’m all fired up now, Lucy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy takes the stage and everything seems to be going well...perhaps too well. Jealousy and rivalry rear their heads. Meanwhile Lucy helps Natsu learn moves, and he helps her with a confidence boost...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Lucy’s illustrious stint at Club B began the following Thursday night. She arrived at the club well before her set started, with Natsu even accompanying her to her dressing room. <br/><br/>He figured she was nervous about her big debut and wanted to keep her company. She had no objections. Of course, since it was her first night, she only had one set, but she still felt the jitters coming on. Having Natsu there helped a lot.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">So she changed into a schoolgirl outfit: button shirt, pleated skirt, and thigh high stockings hiding a pink string bikini along with club standard high heels. She finished putting her hair up into ponytails and was working on makeup when she felt a familiar warmth. Natsu had wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, comforting her racing mind with a dragon hug.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Natsu?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I wanna kiss you...”<br/><br/>“Hold on.” She smiled and finished applying her eyeshadow. Then she turned her head and smiled. “Go ahead, love.”<br/><br/>His hands wandered before his mouth ever met hers. Warm hands squeezed soft boobs, made her gasp then giggle.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Naughty boy. That’s not a kiss.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Duh, but I ain’t finished yet.” At long last he kissed her, delighting in the way she leaned into it and the soft sigh. For a few moments he was tempted to take it further, to slip a hand under her skirt for a little pre-set treat… but for once he refrained. He didn’t want to throw off her concentration on such a big night. After all, they were most certainly going to play once they got home.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">No need to rush.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">For now he was content kissing her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">...at least until a knock on the door claimed their attention.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yo, Andromeda! Your set starts in five minutes. And Natsu!”<br/><br/>“Whaaat!?”<br/><br/>“Get your ass out here!” <br/><br/>She clearly wasn’t giving him a choice. He treated Lucy to a kiss for luck, then reluctantly went to see what the hell Cana wanted.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Being engaged to a dancer gives you special perks, especially if you’re both friends with the owner’s girlfriend.” <br/><br/>“Okay? And?”<br/><br/>“And shut up and follow me if you want the best seat in the house for your woman’s show, that’s</p>
<p class="western">what.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh!” Instant comprehension made his eyes light up. No way would he ever turn <b>that</b> down, not when he loved watching her dance.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Needless to say that by the time Cana led him to a certain spot right in front of the stage Natsu’s eyes were sparkling in anticipation. <br/><br/>The lights were low. The crowd murmured, something about not knowing what to expect with this new girl. Natsu couldn’t help smiling at that. He knew they were in for quite a treat.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">For that matter so was he…</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The music started, something smooth and jazzy with techno beats thrown in.</p>
<p class="western">“Give it up for our new celestial princess. Here’s Andromeda!” Cana’s voice boomed over the loudspeaker. A spotlight illuminated the stage. Lucy ascended and the crowd roared as she took a spin on the pole.</p>
<p class="western">“That’s my girl,” Natsu murmured, swelling with pride, love...and more than a little lust. He couldn’t, wouldn’t, keep his eyes off her.</p>
<p class="western">Not that anyone present could blame him.</p>
<p class="western">Her hips swayed with the music as she ran her hands over her top. She unbuttoned slowly, the look on her face cute, naughty, sexy as hell.</p>
<p class="western">When the top slipped off her shoulders she crossed her arms, squeezed, stroked over her little pink bikini.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Whistles, wolf calls, and cheers were accompanied by bills being tossed to the stage.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"><em>They’re eating it up. Good…</em> Lucy smiled. She turned to face away from her captivated audience and grabbed the pole. She stuck her butt out a little bit. What started as more hip swaying soon became all-out twerking. When she reached back to lift her skirt with her free hand the audience went wild.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Hell yeah! Take it off, babygirl!” A certain familiar voice brought a bit of blush to her cheeks...although it was by no means an isolated request. Her fans wanted more.<br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">And Andromeda would do anything to make her fans happy.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">So she twerked her way out of the skirt, delighted by the positive feedback. Lots of cheering, lots of tips. Plus, she was having a lot of fun with this new role.<br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">Another pole spin, complete with spread eagle splits. Then she kicked her heels off and moved to the floor. She flirted and teased the crowd, and even accepted some pretty generous tips… although she did have to swat away a few over-friendly hands.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">See, Lucy had a mission. There was a reason she had wanted Natsu to be front and center for this, and she was going to enjoy using him as a living prop.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She had the feeling he wouldn’t mind at all.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She slithered to the edge of the stage, moved her leg, rubbed her foot against his thigh. Somehow he froze and blushed at the same time.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lucy couldn’t help giggling.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Want a dance?”<br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">His eyes widened and he nodded, not exactly trusting his voice.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Good...” Here she reached behind her neck and untied her bikini top. She tossed it right at her awestruck man then climbed into his lap. “Having fun?”<br/><br/>Another nod. One hand dared to slip up to her waist, stroking her bare skin lovingly.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<em>Very</em> good...” Her dance continued. She rubbed against him in time with the music, pleased and flattered when she felt him stiffen against her leg.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Her hands splayed over his chest as she nibbled his jawline and licked his neck.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Now, put me back on the stage.”<br/><br/>No hesitation. He did what he was told.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Then he did something that she hadn’t anticipated.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He took a few bills from his pocket and slipped them into her garter, then flashed a fanged grin that sent a jolt of warm arousal right between her legs.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">From that point she focused her gaze on him. She got back to her feet and s l o w l y loosened her bottoms, letting the pink material hit the floor.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The celestial princess was bare save for a tiny pair of panties straight from the spirit realm, panties that were transparent but covered her most intimate area with shimmering glitter.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">One last move, the same upside down splits maneuver from her audition piece.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The crowd went ballistic, showering her with money and cheers.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">~~~</p>
<p class="western">Lucy was pretty shocked.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Never would she have imagined, not in a million years, having the courage to strip for such a huge crowd. She certainly never expected such success on the first night.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Natsu thought she was being ridiculous.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“What’d you expect? We both know exactly how sexy you are.” They were home now, cuddling in the blissful haze of afterglow.</p>
<p class="western">“I just meant, you know, the cheering and all the tips...and speaking of tips, why’d you tip me?”<br/><br/>“Wasn’t I supposed to?”<br/><br/>“Huh? What do you mean?”<br/><br/>“You’re supposed to tip if you enjoy the dance, yeah?” <br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">“Y..yeah that’s usually how it works.” <br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">“Then I don’t see the problem.” Cute grin as he kissed her nose. “You get to dance, I get to watch, and I can add to our wedding fund the only way I can right now.” <br/><br/>“About that...I want to start training you. I’m sure Bacchus would let us borrow the stage Sunday before we open, if you want...”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Sounds good.” He kissed her nose again, then grinned when she let out a huge yawn. “For now, I think my star dancer needs some rest. Busy weekend ahead of us.” <br/><br/>“Mm-hm, the first of many...” She snuggled into his arms. “Night-night, love...”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Sweet dreams, princess.” With that he rocked her to sleep. As his own eyes drifted close he couldn’t help realizing how lucky he was to call Lucy his girl, his woman, his future wife…<br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">~~~<br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">If Lucy’s initial success shocked her, the crowd’s reception the next two nights blew her mind. Each night saw a bigger crowd. It was almost like word was spreading and everyone wanted to see the hot new dancer at Club B. By Saturday night she had nearly a full house for each set, with men and women clamoring to see her moves.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Natsu was in his usual spot in the front row, happy to serve as moral support as well as a living prop when the situation called for it.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">That’s not to say things were perfect.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">In fact, Lucy’s escalating popularity in such a short time caught the attention of a certain full-time dancer.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Her name was Jenny, and she had been working at Club B long enough to become known as one of its star performers.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jenny was far from pleased that some newbie was stealing her thunder.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lucy had no idea. She was, after all, just there for a side gig.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Saturday night. Lucy had finished her last set of the night, a naughty bunny girl number that drove the audience absolutely wild. She stepped backstage, slipped on a silky robe, took a long drink of water. <br/>Stripping was fun, but holy crap it was exhausting. <br/>She leaned against the wall, giving herself a few moments to relax. She was just about to turn and go to her dressing room when an unfamiliar voice caught her attention. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">"You're the new girl, right? Lucy, stage name Andromeda?" The voice was attached to a woman with ample curves, a petite waist, long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. <br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, that's me. You must be Jenny." <br/><br/></p>
<p class="western">"Yes. My incredible reputation precedes me." Smug smile. "I happened to catch your routine. You've got some pretty good moves...for a rookie."<br/><br/>“Thanks I...think?” Lucy knew damn well that this was a backhanded compliment. She also knew that Jenny was trouble. <br/><br/>“You’re welcome to watch if you want. Maybe you’ll even learn something…” Nasty chuckle. Jenny whipped her hair back and swayed her way to the stage without giving Lucy another glance.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Yeah, she’s trouble alright…</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">So Lucy watched Club B’s star talent from a distance, and understood the other woman’s so-called incredible reputation. She was every bit as perfect as the girls she had studied, with an added dose of raunchiness that the crowds went nuts for. She flirted. She teased, straddling one customer then mimicking receiving oral from another.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Jenny wasn’t the type of dancer content with leaving her panties on. She peeled her thong off, flung it into the thirsty crowd, and finished her performance stroking herself with her legs in the air.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lucy didn’t know whether to be impressed or revolted. Mostly she was shocked. The look Jenny flashed her as she left the stage wasn’t just smug. It was borderline mean.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You’ll never be one of us. Maybe you should just leave stripping to the real dancers, little girl.” <br/><br/>Speechless, she could only stare back in shock as Jenny sauntered off to her dressing room.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Lucy! There you are! I was lookin’ all over for you.” Big smile as Natsu offered Lucy his hand. She took it, grateful for his presence, even more grateful when he pulled her into a warm hug.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Sorry about that, Natsu. I got a little distracted, that’s all.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“It’s alright, babygirl. Let’s get goin’.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Eventually she would tell him what had just happened...but not now. Now she wanted some quiet time with the love of her life.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Some quiet among the chaos…</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">~~<br/>“Ready to give it a try?” Lucy’s voice rang across the empty club. Natsu, who had been watching videos on a communications lacrima, looked up and grinned.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You bet. Let’s do this.” He joined her on the stage.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Follow my lead. Don’t walk. Strut. It’s all about confidence.” She demonstrated, he followed. “Good. Very good. Now start adding tricks. Crowds like flashy dances. Remember, you’re Draco, the celestial dragon. Worthy of the starry queen Andromeda. Now show me you’re worthy of that name...and your queen.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He nodded. She stood at the edge of the stage and watched. At first his brow was furrowed in concentration but his expression quickly became a dark sexy smile. Backflips. Handstands. Jump kicks. He even added bursts of flame magic as his confidence increased.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Confidence that, this time around, was well placed.</p>
<p class="western"><br/>Oh, he was worthy, alright.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“So...how was that?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Amazing.” She walked over to him and hugged him. “Good job, Natsu.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Thanks, Luce.” He kissed her, rested his forehead on hers. She sighed. “Say, are you feelin’ alright?”<br/><br/>“Me? Y..yeah. I’m fine.” Here she bit her lip, glanced down at the ground. He definitely noticed.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You’re not fine. Something’s been botherin’ you since we left last night.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“How could you tell?”<br/><br/>“I know you. You never just want to cuddle after dancing, not unless something’s wrong. Not that I mind cuddling.” Natsu put a hand on Lucy’s cheek. “Then I heard you crying in your sleep. That’s not like you at all. So what’s going on?” Lucy burst into tears, burying her head in Natsu’s shoulder. “Hold on. Let’s go somewhere private.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He scooped her up into his arms, carried her to her dressing room, and sat down on her couch. She kept crying, although the flow of tears lessened a bit as Natsu stroked a hand through her hair.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He didn’t say anything. He knew she would talk when she was ready.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“...I met one of the other dancers last night. Jenny. She...said I was good for a rookie…” <br/><br/>“That’s good, right?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I thought so at first. Then I watched her set and she totally blew me out of the water. And then, when she finished dancing…” Sniffle. Natsu squeezed her shoulder. “She said...I could never be a real dancer. And maybe...maybe she’s right…? Maybe we’ll never earn enough for our goal...”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“No, Luce. She’s wrong.” As he talked she felt the comforting warmth of his hands kneading her back and shoulders. So she snuggled closer. “Every time you’re on stage I can’t take my eyes off you. You’re always confident and sexy as hell, and everyone in that crowd knows it. You are a real dancer, no matter what some jealous brat thinks.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You really think so…”<br/><br/>“I know so.” Deep kiss. “Listen. Next time you feel like you’re not hot enough, remember I’m watching, and I’ll always think you’re sexy. Dance for me like you did on the undercover mission.”</p>
<p class="western"><br/>“Kinda like this?” There was a naughty sparkle in Lucy’s eyes as she peeled her top off. She licked her lips slowly and rocked against him, never breaking eye contact.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Mnh. Exactly like that, baby.” She giggled. Then she shimmied out of her yoga pants and tugged his shirt off. “Whoa. What are you up to?”<br/><br/>Not that he was complaining, merely taken by surprise.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“My first set is in three hours. I think we have plenty of time for some fun and a shower before I have to get ready. What do you think, Natsu?”<br/><br/>“I think I love the way you think, Lucy…” Natsu took initiative. He shifted their positions so Lucy was on her back, then rested his forehead on hers. “Comfy?” <br/>“M-hm.” She kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist mid-smooch. Kiss, caress. Lucy’s hands roamed then tugged his pants down. He growled.</p>
<p class="western">“Love it when you’re frisky.” <br/>Her only response was a giggle and another kiss, eager to enjoy being with him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">They were just about to get properly hot and heavy when someone knocked on the door.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Hey Lucy, are you alright?”<br/><br/>“Y-yeah, Cana. I’m fi-iiiiine.” A squeal as Natsu squeezed her nipple. She could have smacked him if it hadn’t felt so good. The doorknob rattled and panic briefly flared. <br/><br/>“No no no don’t come in! We’re um…we just wanna be alone, that’s all.” <br/><br/>“Ohhhh, I get it. Well, you two have fun <em>alone</em><em>.</em>”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“That’s the plan.” Natsu growled, grinning one of his devilish grins.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He let his hands roam down to her waist. Adept fingers untied her panties, flung the garment across the room, then stroked over her sensitive pink skin.</p>
<p class="western">She mewled.</p>
<p class="western">"Natsu...please..."</p>
<p class="western">"Want more, babygirl?" He stroked a thumb over her clit. Shudder. She nodded. "Talk to me." His voice was a growl.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"I need you inside me, Natsu. Fuck me. Now. Please."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Anything you want." He could never say no, not when her need was so evident in her voice, not when he could smell her arousal. And definitely not when she begged.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He sank down into her. Gods, she was so soft, so warm, so wet. She arched her hips to meet his thrusts. Exhaled sharply.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Holy shit...ahh!"</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Feels good." He didn't have words, too focused on fucking his woman. He set a pace, making sure to adjust his speed when she begged for more.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She begged often.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He had her pinned down, felt her nails dig into his back, felt her muscles clenching around his cock, milking him. Holy shit she was so close.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">For that matter so was he.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He growled, grabbed her ass, started slamming into her. For a moment he wondered if he was going too hard, but that worry dissipated when he heard her moan.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sweet, sexy motivation.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">At long last, climax. It wasn't mutual but that didn't really matter. All that mattered, all they cared about, was enjoying laying together as the waves of passion crashed over them.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Tender kisses and nose nuzzles accompanied sweet whispers of affection.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"I love ya, Luce."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"After all we've been through I should hope so." She ruffled his hair, rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Natsu."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">For a while they just cuddled together. Then Natsu broke the silence.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Still want to shower?"</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Yeah. I probably shouldn't be all sweaty for a performance."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"I wouldn't mind." He nibbled her bottom lip, making her giggle. Without missing a beat he got up and scooped her into his arms. "Alright. Let's go."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">With that he carried her to the shower. Once the water was nice and warm they bathed together, washing away the evidence of their amorousness then taking a few moments to relax in one another’s arms.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Soon enough it would be time for Lucy to get ready for her first set of the night. Soon enough she would have the crowd going wild for every move she made.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">But for right now she simply wanted to chill, to relax with her Natsu. Even if it was just for an hour or so, his presence alone made her happy…</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Lucy’s popularity only skyrocketed as the nights flew by. In a very real way this was Natsu’s fault. Ever since his pep talk that Sunday afternoon she had taken his advice to heart. Every move, every dance, she thought of him. She started rehearsing more, at least when the precinct wasn’t bogged down with paperwork.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Her confidence increased. It was easy to feel sexy when your mind was hyper focused on the man who made you feel like a goddess, after all.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She got bolder. With each set she shed the image of nervous rookie in favor of that of a sultry siren. That increased boldness included the way she used Natsu in her act. Before, she had kept it fairly mild, tame even, nothing more than a quick lap dance. Now, though, she was really getting into it. She kissed him, rubbed and rocked against him. She even let her hands wander and tease him...although she usually saved that for the last set of the night when adrenaline and arousal were running high.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Natsu had no complaints and they both got to enjoy the benefits once the show was over.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lucy hadn’t known what to expect when she started acting more flirty with him. Would it turn the crowds away? Would people get mad?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">To her surprise neither happened. In fact, the audiences <em>loved</em> it. Maybe it was the thrill of seeing a dancer being so open and intimate with her partner in public. Maybe it was the idea of forbidden fruit being appealing. Either way, the bolder Lucy got, the more people showed up, and the more tips she earned as a direct result. Bacchus encouraged it. He approved of any action that brought more customers, and thus more money, into his club.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">On top of all this she was still giving Natsu dance lessons. The more he practiced, the better he got. More swagger. More acrobatics. More flames.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lucy couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. Finally she got it, finally she understood why he was so enthusiastic watching her sets. It was like seeing a new side of him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was sexy as hell.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“I think you’re ready to audition, love.” She whispered into his ear one night. A steamy practice session had led to an even steamier round of lovemaking that had left both quite satisfied. “You’re quite the dancer…”<br/><br/>“Duh…I learned from the best.”</p>
<p class="western">"Thanks." Soft kiss. "Now that that's settled...want to cuddle?"</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"With you? Always, Luce." So he pulled her into his arms, tugged the blankets around them, and rested his forehead on hers. All simple, routine actions, yet meaningful to this pair of lovebirds.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Soon enough, another strenuous weekend of dancing would be underway. Soon enough Natsu would give his audition, with Lucy watching every move he made.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">But for now, cuddling was ideal...</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Friday afternoon.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Once again Natsu and Lucy arrived at Club B well before opening hours. Natsu grinned. He was pretty calm, all things considered.</p>
<p class="western">Lucy, on the other hand, was a bit...not nervous, but antsy. Truth be told she couldn't wait to see his full routine. They walked together hand in hand to the club’s other main stage, across the room from where Lucy usually performed. This is where Cana and Bacchus were waiting for them.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"You better have practiced this time, Pinky."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"I did." Big grin.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"He definitely did. I spent weeks training him."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"I bet you did, Lu-Lu." Cana wiggled her eyebrows and nudged Lucy's side. "I know exactly what kind of <em>training</em> you two get up to."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lucy blushed. She didn't deny it. There was no point in denying the truth. Besides, she didn't exactly have time to say anything. Natsu had climbed onto the stage, capturing her full attention.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She couldn’t, wouldn’t, take her eyes off of him. Truth be told she was captivated by every move he made. The acrobatics were there, complete with the flips, jump kicks, somersaults, and other movements he usually reserved for battle. In between the acrobatics he incorporated more “typical” dance moves, and of course, flames. Somehow they just...worked together.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Also present? Swagger. Raw sexual energy. Every time he shed an article of clothing his eyes were on his woman, accompanied by a devilish smile that sent a tingle down her spine.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">No mistake, he knew what he was doing.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">No mistake, he was doing this for her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">And absolutely no mistake, he was damn <em>amazing</em> at it.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Natsu’s audition ended far too soon for Lucy’s liking...but then, she could have watched him for hours. She stood, cheered, applauded, blushing, not knowing how her fellow “judges” would react.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She need not have worried. Bacchus actually smiled as he clapped. Cana, meanwhile, flat out cheered.<br/><br/>“Holy shit, that was hot. Lucy, I’m gonna have to borrow your man one of these days...or nights.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“No way. He’s all mine. Oh!!” As she spoke Natsu came over, scooped her into his arms, and kissed her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cana and Bacchus applauded again.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“That means I’m hired, right?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Hell yeah. Not bad, Pinky. I’m actually impressed.”</p>
<p class="western">Natsu didn't even bother to get dressed. He was absolutely fine with discussing scheduling and signing paperwork in nothing but his briefs.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The man had no shame, and nothing to be ashamed of. Nudity was no problem for him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lucy had no objections.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Once the paperwork had been signed and the pair were in Lucy's dressing room, she made her move...</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">...or tried to. On the surface she did what she knew he liked, tender kisses and hands stroking his lower back.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Wanna have a little pre-show fun?"</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Nope." No anger in his eyes. In fact, the way he was smirking suggested he was up to something...but what?!</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Wait, what do you mean, nope?"</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"I mean I want to make this interesting. No fun until after our shows."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"But Natsuuu...I have two sets tonight...I'm not sure if I can go that long..." She nibbled her bottom lip, gazing up at him with lustful eyes. Normally it worked. Normally he couldn't resist when she gave him that look.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">But that night he shook his head, still giving that sneaky yet utterly sexy smirk.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Think of it as a challenge. We'll enjoy the reward more if we have to wait for it, ya know?"</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Okay...but I'm gonna tease you all night."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Go ahead. I ain't gonna complain."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">If she was going to have to suffer, so was he...although at least this was the enjoyable sort of suffering.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It started with Lucy slipping off her street clothes and standing bare in front of him. She did a few stretches, well aware that he couldn't take his eyes off her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Slowly, deliberately, she got dressed. She put her costume on with every bit as much sensuality as she possessed stripping. Then she winked at him, wiggled her hips, and worked on her hair and makeup.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Natsu exhaled, clearly trying not to acknowledge his obvious arousal.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Down, boy...</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lucy kept teasing Natsu as the night progressed. Her lap dance got outright kinky. She rubbed her bare foot against his cock as she peeled off her bikini top, never breaking eye contact.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Then he stroked over her incredible tits, pinching her nipples. She arched her back, gasped.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"I can tease too," he growled into her ear.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Oh he definitely can...</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Later on, when both were finished preparing for their sets, Natsu's teasing escalated. He sat next to Lucy on the couch and began exploring her body with his hands.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He surprised her. He got on his knees, shifted her skirt up around her waist, and turned his attention to her panties. No sparkling celestial panties tonight. No, somehow he had talked her into skipping them, into baring all for the first time. Of course, he would be completely naked as well, which was an added bonus.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He stroked over her thong. She was so warm, so swollen with need, that he wanted to give her a little treat. He pushed the garment to the side, exposed her sweet pussy, already drenched with her growing need.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">No warning. He slipped two fingers into her, lapped her juices with his tongue. She mewled, utterly enjoying his brand of teasing.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Then...</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Knock knock knock</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Five minutes, you two!"</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Fuck! </b>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She honestly expected him to keep going, to give her an orgasm to die for regardless of how soon they had to be on stage.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">But he stopped. He re-adjusted her thong and skirt, then got to his feet, pulled her into an embrace, kissed her, effectively silencing any protest.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Then he took her hand.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Let's go, my queen."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">~~</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Natsu saw the whole stripping thing as a win-win situation. They were earning much needed wedding money, and he got to watch Lucy dance.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Another plus? It was a good workout. His combat skills were always more acrobatic, and this gave him a chance to practice in a different setting.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">That first night, during his first set, he watched Lucy. Even from across the room she was incredible.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She was his inspiration, his muse.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">And he was determined to make his girl proud.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He somersaulted into a one-kneed superhero landing. Punched the ground, sent flames across his body as he threw his vest off.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">His audience was full of women, and they were all going crazy.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Let them. They have nothing on my girl...</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He did a few crunches then launched into a backflip. He stuck the landing, grinning when his eyes met Lucy's.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">His hands worked on unbuttoning his pants, pulling them off then doing a rather creative jump kick.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Their eyes met again. He grinned, one hand grazing over the outline of his cock and licking his lips as he moved.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Another few jumps, flames embracing his form.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The crowds were already raucous, screaming and throwing money on both stages.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>They ain't seen anything yet...</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The right time, the right moment... Natsu hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs, showing a hint of pink hair below his navel. He got Lucy's attention, nodded.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He snapped his fingers and the flames changed course, quickly destroying his underwear. He saw her slip her thong off, smelled the incredible scent of her arousal, the scent of his woman... he slammed his fist into his palm, threw his head back, roared.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Damn, that was wild...</em>
</p>
<p class="western">~~~</p>
<p class="western">Lucy sauntered onto the stage wearing a flowy top buttoned to her ample cleavage paired with a matching miniskirt. Her hair was slightly curled and let loose around her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">No mistake, Lucy was a shimmering goddess well aware of her sex appeal...as well as how horny she was.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Watching her lover's performance across the room sure as hell didn't help. In fact, it made the situation even worse.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>Thanks a lot, Natsu...</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Lucy twirled, hooked her leg around the pole. Then she ran her hand over the exposed part of her breast, letting out a breathy moan. That hand wandered down and she unbuttoned the top. She arched her back and let the garment fall to the floor then stroked over her skin.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Here she dismounted. Her hands moved to her waist. She rolled her hips, sloooowly tugging her skirt off. Then she got on her knees, crossed her arms to show off her generous curves, then pushed the skimpy fabric to the side and bared her tits for the starving crowd.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Cash rained across the stage as she tweaked her nipples. She caught Natsu's gaze just in time to see the naughty gleam in his eyes as well as his tongue flickering out to lick his lips.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Clearly he was just as turned on as she was.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">So close to the explosive finale... She swirled back around the pole, keeping a close eye on Natsu for a certain cue. The cool metal felt delicious rubbing against the horny heat between her thighs. She moved her free hand between her bikini panties and the pole, moaning from the added friction.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It felt so good that she almost missed the cue, the nod that signaled the end of their performance. In a flash Lucy had untied her panties, let them drop, spread her legs to expose her completely bare skin to her ecstatic audience, and finished upside down with her hand between her legs.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She saw Natsu's final move, saw the flames dance across his naked body, heard the feral yet utterly erotic roar he let out.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It made her need him more than ever. Not that this was a bad thing.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The pair left their respective stages and went right to one another's arms. Lucy leapt into Natsu's embrace, immediately curling her legs around him and kissing him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Fuck me, love..." she purred. He nodded. No way was he going to say no to such an appealing command. So he carried her to her dressing room, barely getting through the door much less remembering to lock it. The robes were discarded as he sat her down rather roughly on her vanity counter, nudged her knees apart, and started fucking her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Ahh...mnnn...so good..."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Like that, babygirl? Worth making you wait?"</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Yesss, Natsu."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Say it again. Say my name, Lucy." Growling, feral.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Natsu...I'm... I...mnh, Natsuuu..."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Go on. Let go for me."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He was tempted to tease her some more, but resisted. It wasn't really fair to make her wait even longer, especially when she had been aroused to the point of edging for hours.</p>
<p class="western">So he shifted, went for deeper strokes that seemed to hit just right, kissing and holding her close the whole time. Her reactions only fueled his own passion.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Anyone could look at Lucy, anyone could feast their eyes on her stunning beauty as she danced. Let them look, Natsu thought. Because only one man had the privilege of being able to lavish pleasure on her, only one man knew the joy of making love with his queen, his goddess, his everything...</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">"Nahhhtsuuu..." Sweet shudder. The waves of her orgasm milked his cock, tightening, pumping around him, bringing him closer... "...roar for me, love."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">That did it. Somehow those four little words were enough to make him lose it completely. He roared, sending a small burst of flames around their bodies.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Some immeasurable time passed. They sat together, partially intertwined, exchanging soft kisses and affectionate whispers of love.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Eventually Cana knocked and let them know that the club was closing for the night. Eventually they got dressed in sweet silence. Eventually they walked home to their little apartment, hands and hearts connected in the cool night air.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">In the beginning Lucy had worried that dancing would interfere with their relationship. Hell, she had half expected Natsu to whisk her off the stage and take her home before she even started her first dance out of utter jealousy.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">But he hadn't. Her initial worry had been for naught. The more she danced, the closer they got.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">And nothing could tear them apart. She knew that for certain.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>